Destiny's Path
by Yuga Xyunagi
Summary: Based on Manga Team Hebi vs. Team Kakashi and company, After being "kidnapped" by team hebi, and vice versa to Karin and her group... what happens? Yup, finally she gets the opportunity to be with him... only the two of them. Would her love prevail?
1. Sakura's Pain

**Chapter I – Sakura's pain**

"_I'm feeling a strange ambiance. I've always been hurt by the memories of him, and it has always been painful for me to each and every passing day through those years. But, seeing him with these people makes me feel just so lonely for a reaso - ."_

"Sakura-chan, watch out!" Naruto shouted. Quickly, Kakashi got her and carried the girl to safety. He carried her and gently put her beside the tree, near where the daffodils grew and bloomed. She gently caressed the wound she got at her arm and touched it as if she was trying to comfort herself.

"Sakura, what are you thinking? Concentrate. If I didn't get you there, you've been turned to shreds right now. I know you're tired but, try to heal your cut. If you don't heal it quickly, it would be hard to stop the bleeding" Kakashi said at his usual straight voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know that it sounds absurd, but, I'd like to keep this wound up until the battle is over." Sakura said gently while looking at her wound.

"That really is nonsense Sakura" said Yamato, and quickly jumped to avoid the kunai's.

"Kakashi-sensei! I don't get it! Why… why?" Then tears started to roll down from her eyes. Naruto, Yamato and Sasuke still continued to fight. Kiba and Shino cooperated to fight Juugo. Hinata, and Sai are still currently fighting Suigetsu.

Then, quickly, Sakura screamed in confusion. It was echoed to the lands nearby, and was heard to all the people present – including Sasuke and Naruto. They all stood still at a split-second, their eyes looked at the tree where she sat and quickly began to fight once again.

"I just do-on't understa-and…" And she gently closed her eyes. "I feel that I've lost everything when he left me – when he left us. Yet whenever I see him, hear his voice or gain sight of every memory of him, I feel the same exact feeling when I saw him go away. It hurts! I'm so confused! It hurts… That feeling hurts so much. And though I've felt it many times already, I'm still so afraid to lose him, though he was long gone before… though he never became mine... I'm still so afraid to lose him" Then she gently hugged her legs, put her forehead on her arms, the blood smeared to her pink hair and then said "I just don't understand…"

"Sakura…" Kakashi said quietly.

Kunai's started to explode all over the tree. The petals of the beautiful daffodils were sliced to pieces.

"What the heck are you talking about? Just shut it and fight me. I can't believe you'ld put such a cry baby on your team. Ha, the famous copy ninja Kakashi, bringing such a member. Simply pathetic!"

Kakashi and Sakura managed to escape that attack. They jumped high, and landed quickly on the sliced stems. The daffodils rained from the heavens, Sakura looked her head up. Her tears joined the flowers. They fell from her eyes, to her neck.

"_Up to now… am I still this weak? Is it my jutsu? Is it my body? Is it my skill?"_

"No" Kakashi silently said. "You're not any of those."

Sakura looked at him… She looked through his red eye. "I'm sure that you don't lack any of your guesses, I believe that it's just your emotions for him that's making you like this. You've trained so much for him to come back right? He served as your goal – your strength. It's true. But he also serves as your greatest weakness, because of the circumstances that just happened about three years ago."

"Hey, are you talking about my Sasuke-kun?" Karin said in flirty way.

"To tell you frankly Sakura, you are above our opponent's skills. But, if this keeps going on, she'll use Sasuke as her advantage to you. I'm not supposed to be here, and you know that. I entrusted you to fight that girl. I'm supposed to support Sai's company and Shino's group, and I'm still planning for it to be that way. I know it's hard, but haven't you wanted to become independent? I know you did achieve your goal. Look at yourself. You've defeated Akatsuki's Sasori." Kakashi said after a sigh.

"I had help from grandma Chiyo. Without her, I'm not standing right here now."

Then Kakashi replied "Do you think that if you weren't there, Chiyo wouldn't have lived. If that was the case, then Gaara wouldn't exist in this world again either."

"Sheesh… I can't believe I'm saying these words. Men, it's been long since I said something this long." Kakashi slightly laughed and then scratched his silver hair. Then He returned to support the other groups.

"Now that you're all alone" Karin teased "I'm gonna prove you wrong of what that that old hag said. I'm stronger than you. I know my assets. Your chakra is pretty weak though. Laughs… I can't believe I'm fighting a girl like you."

Sakura slowly stood up… slowly… so slowly.

"Look at your body. Are you a man? I can't believe they'd really get you! I mean you're weak, you're definitely not pretty, you surely have flat chest unlike mine. Well my point is, I'm 3 steps higher than you. You're so Patheti-."

"Stop it! Shut up! I'll show you the way I play. I won't let my teammates down, I won't let myself down, I won't let him go, I won't let him escape. No! Not anymore! Never again!" Sakura stood up. Standing on the ground dressed with the daffodils. "Let's start this!"


	2. A Dream Come True

**Chapter II – A Dream Come True**

They started to fight.

Sakura got a kunai as Karin did. They fought as long as they could for the principles they believe in and for the goals they wanted to achieve.

"You're the one who's wrong. The things that make me keep moving on, the things that help me stand up whenever I tend to trip and fall, the things that molded me and still are molding me to who I am right now – these are the things that make me feel inspired. These are the steps that you could never have in life – The steps that only I earned to have." Sakura fiercely said.

"_I'll win this! For everything I ever worked for… for him the most I love. I'll win this… I'll win this…"_

Raindrops started to pour down after she said those sharp words. The drops started at a slow pace, but after a few minutes it started to rain faster than the speed of their voices. The rain broke the silence that was between the two.

The Battlefield was covered with blood. All the blood that spilled collided with the flood that was caused by the rain. It seemed like a maroon-colored river. Everything was as dangerous as a nightmare, Sakura thought. But… _"If this nightmare is the only opportunity I have to get things right, then this isn't a nightmare at all… It's a dream come true…"_Sakura grinnedThen they used their chakra to float on the rain and blood. On Sakura and Karin's case, they were floating not just rain and blood but also the left-over pieces of the daffodils.

"Hyaaaa!" Sakura attempted to punch her, but apparently missed. She hit the ground and then after a second, the rain, the blood and the daffodils started to decant. The mixture reached all the battles. Their heads looked high up to the sky as though it happened forever.

"_These flowers… they're the same flowers from before…"_ Sasuke remembered.

Karin looked at Sasuke. _"It's always been like this – his face. But there's something different at this moment. I still don't get what he's thinking. What's going on, I don't understand. I've never seen him so distracted."_

Sakura grabbed the opportunity and gave a strong hit on the girl's face. The punch was very powerful that it seemed like she flew at a 200 meter distance before she bumped her back into a tree. She was left unconscious- sitting on the tree with her head down.

"_Tsk, Since the beginning you're still such a pain in the neck."_Suigetsu's mind spoke.

Suigetsu saw everything and did something very quickly. He used his jutsu on Sakura, while Hinata and Sai were distracted. This happened on a single second. No more, no less. Sakura easily gave in on his jutsu, for she didn't noticed the upcoming attack.

"_I guess I used too much chakra…" _ Sakura whispered in her mind before she completely fainted into the hands of Suigetsu.

"_Wow that took fast! I never knew that Karin was really this weak. I mean, she lost to this girl. If this continues, I know we'll be in big trouble one day. Well… anyways…"_ Then Suigetsu smiled while carrying his –so-called-trophy-.

"Hey Sasuke! Look what I've got! I've got the weakling of their group"! Could I kill her now? It's been long since I murdered a woman. I completely miss those days." Then Suigetsu bit her bleeding arm as if he was gonna eat her alive.

Sasuke and Naruto paused.

Sasuke's facial expressions were as the same as before – couldn't be read, couldn't be understood.

"Sakura-chan!" Screamed Naruto "Sakura-chan, Wake up!" Naruto was already at the 3-tailed demon form. He began to grow another tail. It was the forth tail. This was the third time that this ever happened. It emitted a large amount of chakra. Chakra so terrifying. Chakra so intimidating. It was unbelievable

"Shit" Yamato was shocked and whined. He quickly drew out his jutsu to make Naruto calm down.

Kakashi formulated that:_ "At this point we couldn't do anything anymore. Naruto's condition is Fatal. The second problem is that of Sakura's. She's completely lied down and knocked out at that freak's arms. If we attempt to get her she might end up being killed. It's too risky. That guy's pretty skilled and still has a lot of Chakra. Then the only thing we could do is…"_

Quickly, Kakashi jumped high and long, and got Karin and carried her. Now they were completely equal. Suigetsu and Kakashi looked straight to each other's eyes.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke said as he quickly withdrew his katana.

"Are we gonna?" Suigetsu said at a shock.

"Hn" he replied with a little nod.

A small grin escaped Suigetsu's lips.

"No, you're not getting away this time!" Naruto screamed. But it was too late, Sasuke already was gone. He couldn't sense his chakra anymore. He just vanished to thin air to another place. It was the same with Juugo's condition.

Kakashi, at a fast rate looked at Suigetsu. He was already almost fully sunk on the flood –his shoulder and head were the only things shown and only Sakura's hair was left to be seen ."By the way, Karin's pretty heavy right? Hehe. Bye-bye" Suigetsu said at a teasing way.

"_Shit, I couldn't do any jutsu because I'm carrying this stupid girl"_Kakashi irritatingly thought on his mind.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeatedly was screaming. The rain started to pour harder and faster.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto screamed at his highest peak of his voice. It echoed through the ears of everyone around. It was a distress call to the mountains… and a cry to the skies.

"_I'll definitely get you back. I'll get you both back."_ Naruto whispered softly as he looked his closed fist full of blood._"It's a promise…"_


	3. A Secret’s Sentiments

**Chapter III – A Secret's Sentiments**

Yamato made again his so called "Instant shelter" using his remaining chakra. He also supplied the firewood for warmth.

Kakashi used his fire jutsu to make fire on the firewood.

Sai secured the fainted Karin.

Everybody gathered around. They were all bleeding and so exhausted. Naruto returned to his normal self and the Kyuubi's chakra was once again stable after they entered the house. He then sat at the very corner, leaving him isolated from the rest.

"Let's all rest for a while and at least hang on to the pain until tomorrow. I know that Hinata-san used most of her chakra while fighting a moment ago." Yamato spoke to the group.

"Okay" said most of the group, except for Naruto.

Naruto stood up and said: "Kakashi-sensei! We have to get Sakura-chan back now! She's in dangerous hands! The guy that was carrying him… I feel that I've felt the same aura before… I feel that it was very familiar. Kakashi-sensei! Answer me!"

"_Naruto-kun..." _Hinata whispered to herself

"It's Zabuza's aura…" Kakashi silently said

"Zabuza… Zabuza…that dangerous man from before?" Naruto said in a confused voice.

"Zabuza… Momichi Zabuza-san? One of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen?" Sai added.

"Yes, Sai" Yamato answered.

"Haven't you noticed his sword? It's the same exact thing as Zabuza's. I'm clearly sure that there is no other in the world. Before he left, he didn't realize that I let one of my summoned dogs sniff the sword. That dog was used to bite Zabuza on the bridge before. It was confirmed. It may be considered as a fact that, that guy knew about Sasuke's past – about how we defeated Zabuza before. Only I, Sakura, Sasuke and, you know the whereabouts of where we put his sword. We put it in his grave, near a cliff over viewing the Wave country, if I remember correctly. This fact proves as an indication. This deduction isn't clear, but it has approximately an 80 percent rate of chance."

Everybody was just listening. Staring on what Kakashi has to say… well, except for Hinata at least. Hinata was busy looking over Naruto. She was too distracted to recognize to what they had to say. She was busy thinking of who she was inside right now… the way she felt for him… the way she wanted to feel… the way she always judged him… the way she concluded things… She felt misery.

"_I don't want to see him this hurt. I judge him… and I know that his decisions are wrong and just too risky to take. But whenever I contradict to whatever he says, I'm the one who gets hurt and offended." _ She hugged her legs and looked through the fire in front of her. "_I feel so useless to him… one day, I just hope, that one day, I would know my real worth to him. O, how I wish that I was just the one at Sakura-chan's place right now. The fact to know that he loves me is more than what I ever hope for, even though it would cost my life. I wonder… I simply wonder…" _

The conversation was over. Hinata got a bucket and poured rain on the fire. Everybody lied down on their perspective spots and went to sleep.

It was already about midnight. It was dark and cold. The rain still kept pouring.

"_This seems like forever, I just couldn't sleep." _Hinata thought.

She closed her eyes. She listened to the drops of the rain from the roof, the raging waves of the flood outside and, the roar of the thunder.

She opened her eyes and then sighed. "_I'm so glad to be here with him, but even though he's just a few feet to me… our distances still seem too endless."_

She faced to her left. She saw him, sleeping at a messy position.

"hehe…" Hinata smiled.

"_I guess there's nothing you can do when you love someone – You'll love him more when you realize his imperfections… and notice that these are some of the things that complete him, the things that makes him perfect in you."_

Hinata stood up and kneeled beside Naruto. She gently put his feet inside the blanket, and placed his head on the pillow. She stared at him, smiling at how this ever came to be.

As she was treasuring the moment, she saw a small cut in his forehead. It was just a usual cut; it was barely seen through the naked eye. But even though that was the case she immediately healed it without hesitation and then after that, she gently caressed his forehead and then whispered to his body the words that always bothered her.

"I want to be happy. But, is it wrong to think of you with me? Is happiness and content just an extract of selfishness? When I think of you, it always makes sense to me that you are my first priority – That your happiness is my first priority. But, I just couldn't help myself – You, acting as a delusion, acting as a dream. Tell me, is it really that wrong

….. to love you this much?"

When Hinata tried to stand up, Naruto's hands grabbed her feet and embraced them.

"Don't go… Don't ever leave me…" Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked. She faced backward and saw Naruto… still sleeping.

Tears started to come out from her eyes. She thought that finally she could've at least had a chance on going to the one path road of a happy ending. But, as usual, it was all a vision, a fantasy, an illusion… something that would never happen.

"_This is the only thing I could do for him – to stay strong."_

She kneeled once more and whispered: "I could live my life full of lies for you, you know? Even though I know that in the end we won't be able to take the same path. But even so, this relationship's situation is the best choice, if we ever had one. I would only serve as a burden and a problem to you if everything I ever wished for came true."

She held his hands with hers, and placed them away her feet. She rubbed his hands with her cheeks, thinking of everything they've been through, and then slowly and gently… she let go. She stood up, and walked near the window looking for signs of the near dawn. She stood there for hours, and silently waited for the rain to stop and for the sun's rays to appear.

She thought that everybody was still asleep. But then, she was wrong. As she gazed upon what's happening outside…

"Hinata-chan" Naruto quietly said.

Hinata faced to her right, he saw him so serious, so solemn.

"_What's wrong with him? Is he okay? I never saw him like this before."_

"Naruto-kun. Are you feeling okay now" Hinata acted as if she didn't notice his strange actions.

"_Maybe he's thinking of Sakura-chan… she really is this valuable to him. I feel awkward. I feel so uncomfortable."_

Naruto took a step forward and touched the window pane. He then faced backward and then said: "Thank you for healing my wound"

Hinata blushed…

"_The cut was small, how could he ever notice? Wait a second; was he still awake back then? Is that the reason why he's become like this?"_

"Well… please sit down here Naruto-kun. I'll treat your wounds now. My chakra has already recovered, and it's about time that I started healing." Hinata said in reply, simply hoping that he didn't know what he just said and was just mumbling words.

Naruto, showing no reaction, just sat down to where he was at, and gently leaned his head on the wooden wall.

"Naruto-kun could you please show me your wounds one at a time?" Hinata gently spoke. She watched her every word in order not to spill. She gently sat down with him.

Minutes passed by quickly…

"Hinata-chan this is the last one." Naruto said.

Naruto showed his cut on his right arm. But he never looked at it. He was just facing straight, just like being mesmerized by something… being hypnotized of some sort.

"Naruto-kun"She whispered to herself.

Hinata sighed. She looked at the cut and then she placed her hands on top of the wound and slowly, her hands emitted green chakra. While she was healing Naruto, he spoke.

"You know Hinata…"

Hinata faced Naruto… Her face showed how scared she was about the theory that he was awake last night.

When the wound was already closed, he stood up and said: "I've never felt so hungry in my entire life! My stomach's already grumbling! I need food!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Everybody woke up in an instance and all looked at Naruto, excluding Karin. She was really severely bruised from yesterday that she was really knocked out.

"Hinata-chan, please heal Yamato-senpai next, we'll gather food outside. I'm so hungry, I could almost eat anything!"

"Okay…" Hinata smiled.

"_Whew, I thought this was it." _Hinata thought.

Naruto waited outside for Yamato and eventually after time passed by, they both searched for edible things to eat.

Yamato stopped at a branch, sighed and let Naruto go ahead.

"Yamato-senpai?" questioned Naruto and then he quickly returned to ask what the problem is. He stopped at the following branch were Yamato was.

"Yamato-senpai, what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… I think you should know… about what happened last night." Yamato straightly said.

Naruto smiled and looked down. "Yamato-senpai, even though I was asleep during that time, the demon fox is still awake within me… looking even though I can't see, feeling even though there's nothing to feel and, listening and understanding the things I can't hear."

Yamato smiled… "Why don't you tell her?" he asked.

"She told me that my happiness is her first priority. Well, my happiness is to secure her safety. The questions she said last night, those questions were so vulnerable to me. Because those were the questions I kept repeating before, when I loved Sakura-chan, but that was then, and this is now. I love her… and as she said, I could live my life full of lies just for her. This is best for the both of us. At this situation… we both get what we want for each other as long as we keep secluding our relationship." Naruto answered.

"That's quite a line for you. Is your brain still working?" Yamato teased.

"O, forget it. Let's go find some food Yamato-senpai. I get all over hungry whenever I say or think stuff like that." Naruto replied.

"Well, I guess your brain needs brain food right now right?"

"Stop it Yamato-senpai!" Naruto said at an irritated way.

"hehe, well then, let's go!"

Then the two shinobi went out looking for food through the forest.

"_I'm so glad to know what you felt for me, I'm so lucky to have you among all the people to understand my feelings." _These thoughts kept repeating and repeating on Naruto's mind - They were words of joy and laughter that they can't be said; they were the words of Love.

Meanwhile…

"_Why is it so dark here? Am I sleeping? Is this a dream? Why can't I move? Am I tied down? Why does my body ache so much? Was I beaten, I feel so dizzy. I don't remember… I just simply don't remember anything."_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and then gently saw him. She saw him looking at her with his usual straight face.

"Sasuke… -kun…?" She asked.

"Now, I… re… re-...mem… -ber…" and then she slowly closed her eyes…..

"Sasuke….. - kun……"

"Sasuke……….. – kun…………….."

The words kept fading until she gently fainted once again. And even though she slept, deep within her subconscious mind were the usual repeated words of scarred memories. The lines of the past that keep rolling on and on and on… The tears that stayed there since almost three years ago… The flames which she predicted to never last…. These words were the unspoken tears of her dreams…

"_Arigato..."_

"_Sasuke……… -kun………"_


	4. A Kiss to Appreciate

**Chapter IV – A Kiss to Appreciate**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her scream echoed the insides of where they were. Drops of tears were about to fall from her exaggerated eyes, as she looked through straight to where she was facing.

Everybody stared at her. Nobody spoke, everything was silent until…

"She's finally awake" Suigetsu mumbled.

Then he hesitantly added: "Sasuke, I know that you're not the type but… is this… your… well you left some things and… you said nothing about your past so…maybe… is she…"

Sasuke looked at him, with no expression. He stared at him with his dim dark eyes.

Suigetsu faced the opposite direction to where Sasuke was, but then, his eyes looked at the hopeless girl tied up, standing.

"We never had anyone in the group since we've started to find your brother." Suigetsu now then faced Sasuke.

"He's not my brother." Sasuke replied.

"Why don't I and Juugo find food for a while? It's been forever since we ate something available in the menu of my taste. Come Juugo." Suigetsu uttered.

"Oh, crap! I forgot that we're inside this stupid snake because it's still raining! Well then, I guess we need to go the usual way." He added.

They suddenly disappeared from mid-air. And again, silence has marked its territory.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at the girl, and prepared to pull out his katana from his back.

"So you're gonna kill me now, eh?"

He faced her, and walked to her. Every step counted. She looked at him with her eyes showing no emotion to him.

He saw them – those eyes. And at a quick second, the five-foot distance between their faces became a single centimeter.

Her hands tied up, slowly went down. The snake's flesh contracted back to its regular form. The enveloped flesh, left little smears of blood at her wrists. She was granted an opportunity to move a little, but then, her body was locked by his. The only thing she could do was to move her head bit by bit.

"_Everything is just too close. And everything seems like… like the scariest nightmare I could ever have. Because, if he gives me the chance to hold him, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to, because I just know that it would hurt too much to let go."_

"You don't have the right to show those eyes in front of me." Sasuke whispered to her ear. Both of her hands were tightly gripped by his left hand, and his right hand held his katana, pointing to her neck.

"Please stop this, Sasuke-kun" Sakura whined as she faced up to meet his eyes.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke pushed her tighter between him and the wall and said: "Are these really the only last things you'll say before I kill you?"

She tried to push him away so many times, but then, every attempt was useless. And, she finally gave up. She gathered all her confidence and transferred them to her eyes. She stared at his… The stillness of the place seemed too perfect. Everything became too serious. And then… suddenly… she showed an auspicious smile, and abruptly looked down. Her tears started to fall completely.

"We departed from different paths. I've crossed fate's way with your life's choice, not mine. This labyrinth's got a lot of crossovers, underground tunnels, and long bridges, endless staircases, unknown doors, broken roads, and full of dead ends. I stood up, bestowing myself as the new and improved me – much stronger, much better, thinking that I've accomplished a big achievement, because I rose from the pitiful thing I was. But then, even though I call myself as this person, deep inside me still runs the, the original, the old, the weak me… this indolent, disgraceful, contemptible creature – the one your eyes see right now." Sakura silently said.

"Stop it."

She continued. "I was completely lost in the middle of nowhere. All the risks and chances were just too blurred to see. The circumstances were just too risky to meddle on. I was weak, simply too fragile. Being strong means going the paths you think are the best to take and I believed that the best way was also the roughest way - that was to leave through the one and only exit. Well… I guess I'm just so weak that I just couldn't have that strength - that strength to leave you behind. And so, I continued on my way, simply being me." She looked up to him, showing a regretful frown.

"End all of this now" He harshly answered.

She was persistent. She still didn't do what he ordered. "So, I searched all those crossovers, went through those underground tunnels, crossed every long bridge, climbed the endless staircases, opened each and every unknown door, rebuilt all those broken roads, and fixed all those dead ends. I really wanted to find you so badly, that I did almost the impossible, because I knew that I needed you. And who knew… who knew that me, being this weak, could attain something this much? I'm just so happy. I'm simply just so happy that I found you, here, with me, finally taking the same journey. That happened such a long time ago, and I don't know if everything's just the product of my perseverance, or if it was inevitable – unavoidable for you to be here with me, us, both taking destiny's path." Her eyes spoke the words of content.

"Stop this real-life-novel of yours." These were the words he replied, as he looked down to his left side, as if trying to avoid her stare.

"What novel?" Sakura asked, looking at his face.

"End this… Stop it!" He, at an irritated way said.

She got confused about what he said, and so she replied: "I don't understand Sasuke-kun."

The battle of words paused. He faced her. Their eyes met once again, and then he slowly said the most humble words that ever came out from his mouth: "Stop showing your affection to me"

Sakura, playing dumb, grinned with irony and said: "Affection you say?"

"Just stop it already!" He screamed

Then suddenly, Sakura heard the fall of the katana and at a moment noticed that her hands were now able to move. She also felt his body loosen up from the tight grip that squeezed her before. She found herself standing there with his lips on top of hers. She felt a weird and mutual ecstasy. His hands were on her shoulders, holding them on a soft grasp. Everything happened just like a fairytale… he and she, all alone there. Sakura was shocked. Her eyes were wide open looking at his closed eyes.

"_Yet he seems so sincere..." _

She felt his lips depart from hers. She suddenly sensed hot breath, rolling over to her face. He looked at her with his usual eyes, but then full of pity. They were indescribable.

She avoided his look and faced at her left.

"_Only he could be this gentle and be this fierce at the same time. I miss his face. I miss his stare. I miss his presence. I miss him so much… Please, please come back now."_ She thought.

He lifted his right hand, caressed her cheek, and then slowly, his hand went down to her chin. He turned her face, to meet his. Their eyes looked passing through each other once again.

He looked at her face with his usual cold and dark expression and then said the sharp words that crossed his limits: "Stop loving me." These were the words suitably not his. Words somewhat was felt unrefined. They were words full of meaning yet very shallow. They're words that surely will leave a scar in her past.

Tears started to roll from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"_Sasuke-kun, please stop this. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to play this type of game. Is this just plain entertainment? Is this really what you've become? No…this is just plain insanity! But then, am I really this weak to fall for this joke? Why can't I push him away? Why can't I end all of this? Why do I feel so stuck? All of these questions… it's not I wanted this to happen it's just that… or did I? Why… Why can't I answer these stupid questions?"_

"Because love has answers that reasons don't understand." He looked at her seriously, even for him.

She smiled while she faced him and replied. "I never knew… I never knew that the Uchiha clan's famous Sharingan could interpret ones emotions and feelings too."

"_This feeling…" _Sasuke murmured inside his head. It was a shot he took, and never did he think that he would fail it.

"I hope you're happy now" He said with his usual straight face but with a touch of sarcasm.

She replied. "I came here to get you back, not to force you to return the way I feel for you back." Those were strong words for her, well, to him too.

"So, you don't love me?" He asked to her but in a sense was only talking to himself. His eyes were staring at hers, but then, the stare just keeps reflecting back to him. Those were words which served as death and remedy at the same time. The line that proved her, that he was vulnerable too at a point.

He released her gently. Slowly he kneeled down and picked up his katana, and returned it to his back. His body faced rear hers and gradually walked out to where they were. Every step was heavy and hard. He never faced back; he just faced forward with poise without hesitation to look at her once again.

It was the last step. He was already facing the snake's flesh, and he stopped. He faced down.

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry"_

He faced straight with his usual face, and replied: "I could never assure those words of yours… it's not your mind who truly speaks that"

He walked forward and merged with the snake, and then used a technique to go out.

Whispered words were spoken by her. They were thoughts so silent that they were too loud to hear - a silent reply that corroded the moment. She closed her eyes and spoke as she smiled.

"…so as my love for you"

Tears fell as she opened her eyes…

"_My heart kept screaming, but, my mind wouldn't just listen"_

"I never stopped loving you, and I never will."


	5. Painful Regrets

**Chapter V – Painful Regrets**

"Within you, I lose myself… Without you, I find myself wanting to be lost again…" She was talking out at blank. Her mind was wondering in a trance which she herself was in.

She took a deep breath and finally got at least a piece of her mind.

"_I've got more things to focus more on now. It's just too late to be sorry… It's just too late to get it all back… Well, I expected this, didn't I? But I guess I just wasn't that ready to make this big of a sacrifice…and it hurts more than anything I ever felt before! And I wonder… I'm uncertain that he's even hurt. But if he is - if he was hurt, I doubt if it'll hurt more than what I'm feeling right now…"_

Sakura paused; she felt his cold presence, it's as if he was there. Her conscience was haunting her, as if it was trying to tell her whispers of the emotions that bothered her – the mistaken truth.

She gently sat down, and then started to knock her head in the wall back and fourth in an ascending pace. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, and suddenly started to mumble words.

"_Was everything just too wrong…? No… Was everything I did too right… that's why it hurts this much?"_

She embraced herself tightly so she could get warmth and comfort but then, _"Even though I'm hugging myself so close and so tight, it's still as if it's colder than me being there… outside in the pouring rain… where he is right now."_

"Sasuke-kun!" She remembered with a shock. She completely forgot everything and quickly looked for a way out. _"I don't know about his condition, but I just won't take the risk of... He might… they might… I don't want that to happen…"_

She stood up amidst of her damaged condition and tried to walk to the walls of the snake. She examined its thick flesh as if finding a spot to target on. She was still severely injured and still weak. Her chakra hasn't regained a bit, in other words was still drained because the snake's flesh got her chakra when she was still tied up on it. Her body was in no condition of fighting or healing – A useless ninja as they say.

She closed her eyes. She concentrated all her remaining chakra to her closed fist at a trace rate.

"_No regrets… but then… but then..."_

Her eyes opened. And at a second, she punched through the snake creating a big damage. The opening that was created was enough for her to fit through.

"_I feel such sharp guilt…"_

She slowly went out. She knew that what she was doing was plain stupidity. But then she never cared.

It was a full moon, but the brightness wasn't enough to light up the darkness inside her.

"_I couldn't see where I'm heading. My body's just moving all by itself… as if it knows where I should be, where my place is in this part."_ Sakura was thinking about the things that bothered her. She was drowsy, tired and really delicate at that moment, but then, it was really a strange instant – her, being controlled by a familiar apparition-like dream.

Her legs stopped from walking and she finally felt the feeling of landing on her unexpected destination. It was in the middle of the forest. The storm was still moving hard and the rain was still falling fast. There were tall trees that covered the moonlight from her. Everything was all dark and black, that you couldn't see anything.

Then suddenly, the leaves of the trees started to dance with the tempest's blowing wind. The moonlight apparently reached the ground, and started to light it up. The moonlight's spell washed away the dusk's dark glow at a slow but spreading pace.

And then… she saw him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"_I see him walking towards me, with those eyes of hatred and despair. I couldn't speak… I shouldn't speak… It is my fault why he is looking at me this way. I couldn't move. Is it because I'm afraid of him? Or is it because that I just want it to be this way?"_

With a blink of an eye, he suddenly vanished. Sakura was still stunned. Her body still felt clueless, but her eyes wandered around trying to find him.

"Sakura…"

The time has come for the moment. She didn't notice that he swiftly went into her back. It took a while before she felt his presence – his undying existence.

"_That voice… that voice… this was the voice that made my life miserable. It's the one that would insult me whenever I asked him out, it's the voice that made me cry whenever I follow him, it's the voice that made me lose all of my hope every time I said I love him. I'm so paralyzed by this voice. I couldn't turn back. I couldn't do anything! After the incident that happened moments ago… I just couldn't face him anymore…"_

She didn't face him. Her eyes were focused forward on nothing. "Sasuke-kun…" Those were the only words that went out of her mouth. The only thing she could really say was his name.

He raised his hands up about shoulder length at a sideward position. He was about to hit her at her neck.

"You're not going anywhere…" He spoke.

"_This feeling once more… No! Not anymore… Don't do this again! Please!" _Sakura thought.

He was about to hit her until… eventually she ruined the event. She twirled around at an ungraceful manner and ended up at a position she never expected. Her left hand held tightly of his right hand with each of her fingers sliding with his. Her right arm embraced his around his body to his back – gripping at his shirt, and her head rested upon his chest. It was a lousy embrace

"I know…" Sakura whispered as she looked up to him. Her eyes expressed the truth to her words.

Sasuke looked down at her with no expression.

She gently bowed down, and rested her head at his upper body once again.

"I'm not going anywhere… definitely not…without you." Sakura's words were a song without a tune - It was a mute melody.

"Running away wouldn't do us any better." Sasuke monotonously said.

Because she was too tired, she didn't quickly respond. She closed her eyes and was barely awake - was hardly conscious. Even though it was raining, he felt her warm tears roll through his body.

His right hand left her grip. He placed his right hand below her legs, underneath her knees, and his left hand was placed at the back of her upper body, near her shoulders. Sasuke lifted her up gently and started to walk slowly back to where they were supposed to be.

As he was in the midst of walking, she responded at a very silent and diminutive manner.

"I know… I came out to find you…"

"Hn…"

"I was afraid that they might find you outside…" Then she completely fainted on his arms.

He just continued walking through the forest. The rain still kept pouring hard. The moonlight vanished upon the dark clouds. The leaves still danced with the tempest's wind. It was as if the night will never end at that time.

Echoed words bloomed at her mind_. "Regret hurts more that truth… And it's just too bad for me too experience them both. But then, these regrets are the ones that started these moments. These moments make all those regrets worth it..."_


	6. Tomorrow’s Yesterdays

**Chapter VI - Tomorrow's Yesterdays**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! What's this fluid on my face! Why does it smell so…. Eew… Wait a second! You don't mean that this is…no way… is this?"

"Yup… you're right" Kiba replied while looking at her closely.

"Wait…" Karin spoke at a worried manner.

Kiba sat down in front of her and gave her a happy smile. "It's pee"

"NoOo0oOoOooO0O0oo0OoOO0oo!!!!" She, at the peak of her voice, screamed at a shrieking way. Their shelter almost crumbled. Her voice echoed through the insides of the closed house.

"It's Akamaru's fault, not mine…" Kiba laughed as if his guts were to go out of his mouth. He was barely rolling on the floor with Akamaru.

"Hey… he- he- hahahahaha…. Hey… Sai-kun… Sa-Sa-Sai-kun…she-she's a-a ahahahaha awake…" He hardly cried while saying these words.

"You! If I get out of this rope, I swear I'm going to mash you and make your dog into the biggest, best, grilled kebab I'll ever make"

Kiba was about to start laughing again until he felt Sai's cold presence walk pass by him. He was silenced shut.

Sai sat at his side and blankly stared at the girl. Karin's fierce stare towards him slowly changed to a sorrowful look.

"_Just so close… Sasuke-kun… just so close…"_

"You…" Sai spoke straight. His eyes mirrored his harsh intentions even for his straight gaze. He was about to get his katana, but then-

"Please stop this Sai-kun… uhmmm… Kakashi-senpai…" Hinata's soft voice quivered.

Kakashi didn't hesitate and turned to face Hinata. Sai sighed and slightly tilted his head to face her too.

Hinata faced down and rubbed her arm. "Kakashi-senpai… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun's-"

"Not here yet…" Shino continued.

"_The circumstances are just getting worse. We shouldn't waste any time anymore." _He replied. "Well then, I, Hatake Kakashi, assign you, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and, Hyuuga Hinata, to find Naruto and Yamato. Shino, you lead the group." Kakashi ordered the three.

Kiba opened the door. You could hear the loud noise of the raindrops and the whistling of the wind. Hinata went out ahead, followed by Kiba, and Shino lastly.

"We'll be going now." Shino said. He was about to close the door until-

"One last thing." Kakashi added.

Shino opened the door wider and looked at him.

"If anything ever happens… don't die you three. Kurenai's waiting for you back."

Shino replied with just a single nod, and quickly closed the door.

Sai faced Karin once again. He asked calmly. "Where are they?"

Kakashi then faced Sai with a serious look.

"Sai…" Kakashi said. "Don't let your emotions control you. You might just end up hurting other people… hurting yourself… and more importantly… hurting the person you love the most…"

He didn't face him. He didn't want to. But then, his eyes looked at him fiercely. After that, he looked down and showed no one his true smile.

"Love… I never found the true meaning of that word when I read my books. I found it stupid, but then…" He whispered to himself.

"_This type of guy… is in love? Sasuke-kun... Will you ever be like this too? Were you like this before too…? And most probably, are you like this too…?"_

"You girl…" Kakashi abruptly said.

Karin faced the Shinobi and was shocked to see the sharingan on his left eye.

"Stop mumbling words on your mind. You're not a part of this. But then… thanks to you now it's confirmed that you and Sasuke know each other vaguely."

Karin sighed. "The girl from before… the girl I fought before… who is she?"

"Why would you need to know? And besides, you can't take your revenge on her right now, she's away." Kakashi replied.

"Away?" She gave an inquisitive look.

Sai sighed… "Sasuke has her…"

"Sasuke-kun!?" She was shocked and at some point worried.

"_Why…why her?"_ She never expected that to happen.

"Yah…" Sai said after he took a long breath.

"But… that's just not-" her answer was cut.

"_They abandoned me? And then took her instead? Is that the scenario? This situation... She… and me... O Sasuke-kun, tell me now what's going on, because I don't know what to do. Knowing that these speculations might be right makes me feel so… so…" _

She showed a smile full of sarcasm. "I guess it's just unavoidable eh – to get hurt badly when you love someone as much. Him… Is it really stupid to love a person? Because… I do... I do love him."

Quickly, Sai went to her side and stroke a vital point at her neck. That attack made her faint quickly.

"Him…. It has always been about him. What's in him? Why him? He hurt you, he left you, and more importantly, he betrayed you. I don't understand."

"It's not about him isn't it?" Kakashi replied

Sai looked at him at a curious look.

"It's about her…" He continued.

Sai looked below, and calmed down. "Since when did you know?"

"You don't learn to know it; you know… you feel it."

"Does she know?" He instantly asked

"No… but then, telling her that you love her would let her know the truth behind the misunderstandings and confusions that happened, that are happening, and are gonna happen." Kakashi said at a professional manner.

Sai replied. "The world's full of lies. I'm not certain if she would believe me or not if I told her. But then, I know that she's worth more than mere words of my affection. She deserves more than the peak of my feelings. I'm still on the verge of giving her the hell out of my everything. And to tell you frankly, there are still pieces of me that are still left to be found."

Kakashi hesitated. "What if I told you that she's gonna complete you, if not, she might eventually help you"

Sai answered. "That's the word - might… the risk isn't worth it… if I tried… I'd like everything to be safe and secured…

"That's just wrong… I know that you love her, and yet here you are saying words that prove that she's not the one you're looking for – that she's not a big piece of your completeness. In short you completely forgot about her, because you kept thinking of your own sake." He blamed.

"Now I'm wrong…" He said with irony. "How would you know, you never felt this way before."

Kakashi smiled. "I know, I never felt it before, and I might never feel it towards anyone, ever. But then, that's the point. When you're in love, you can't be wise at the same time, and that, I'm sure of."

"I just want to know what she saw in him… until then, my life wouldn't be silenced." He quietly said.

Kakashi went towards him, and touched his shoulder with his right hand. "Why don't you ask her? But then, I doubt if even she knows. I believe that this risk is in need to take. At the first place, why didn't you ask before?"

"The yesterdays didn't give me the right time…" He naively replied.

Kakashi explained. "You had yesterday… you had yesterday's yesterday. Tomorrow and tomorrow's tomorrow will also be another yesterday. Tell me… When will be the right time because eternity is full of yesterdays?"

"I-… I-…"

He removed his hand and put both of them at his pockets. "Sai…"

Meanwhile…

"Wow! That's definitely new - Sasuke carrying a girl from the middle of nowhere!" Suigetsu was teasing from afar. He stood with juugo, who was carrying four, big fishes, outside the hole of the snake."

Sasuke came in the hole. "Hey you, if you both don't come in here now, I'll kill you." He threatened the two while walking.

"Hey Sasuke! Why does this snake have a hole? Now it's flooded inside!" Suigetsu whined while going in.

He gently laid the girl inside at a comfortable position. Then, he straightly went out of the snake.

"_Why the heck is he going out?" _ Suigetsu murmured to his mind confusedly.

Sasuke held his katana at his back and prepared to pull it out. You could hear the flicker of the raindrops to his katana. "Come out now." He calmly said.

Two people came out from the shadows…

One spoke. Sasuke heard a cold, low voice whisper words to him at a distance. "We finally meet again eh … brother."


	7. Things Sasuke Knew

To my dearest readers,

First of all, I'd really like to tell you how much I appreciate that you read up to this part. Most people think my story's too dramatic but then thanks for the support!

I'd just like to inform you that**I'm not gonna update for the next few weeks,** because of some made arrangements.

That's basically everything. I'm sorry for the interruption.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Things Sasuke Knew**

"Hn" That was Sasuke's only reaction after seeing his brother with Kisame.

Strangely, he put back his katana, and stood up at a poised manner.

"I'm not that stupid to fall for this." Calm words came out from Sasuke's mouth.

Kisame smiled. "As expected…" He looked at Itachi and spoke. "I told you, this trick isn't enough." At that point, Itachi and Kisame returned to their true forms which were Naruto and Yamato.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's fists were quivering. They were full of determination and will.

Sasuke smiled boastfully at Naruto. "I knew it was you. You're the only one who makes this a game anyways…"

"If this was a game… then I wouldn't have joined at the first place." He replied. "Sakura-chan's in there right? Give her back!" He shouted as he was looking at the blurred background before Sasuke.

"No." It was a straight and definite answer by him.

Naruto shouted more. He was persuasive. "Give her back!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked ironically.

Suigetsu carrying Sakura goes out. "It's so wet inside, Sasuke could you summon another one?" Suigetsu said as he was looking at the young girl at his arms. He looked straight and saw Naruto's demon red eyes. "Oh" He smiled and walked and went beside Sasuke. "We have company."

"Sakura-chan!" He screamed out loud as he saw Sakura being carried by Suigetsu. He looked at Sasuke. He didn't care. He had no reaction. "Why you… why did you hurt her?" He yelled.

He replied silently. "I never did."

Naruto looked down and smiled. "And you call me stupid eh?"

Sasuke looked inquiringly at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto closed his fists at his sides.

He gently lifted his head. His eyes looked at him full of pity and shame. "And you consider you leaving her as not hurting her."

Sasuke, even for him, showed minimal signs at his reaction that he was getting a little pissed off. "Tsk. Stop messing with me. You were talking about her state right now."

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke. "Have you ever considered her condition when you left?" Naruto sighed. "I don't know much about her – about what her real intentions were. But then," Naruto looked at Sakura. "The only thing that I'm sure of was she loved you so much that it hurt her gravely." He said at a trance.

"Loved…" Sasuke looked at Sakura with his cold eyes. Because of Suigetsu's curiosity, he got to have a glimpse of that fleeting moment - a moment unanticipated even for the eyes of the heavens.

Naruto shifted his stare to Sasuke. "- and is still loving you on behalf of everything."

Sasuke sighed before he faced to Naruto. "Giving her back to you wouldn't benefit us."

"Having her benefits you then eh?"

Sasuke turned back. "Explaining you things you're not even supposed to know is just a waste of time." He started to walk.

He smiled. "Did you also consider it a waste of time taking care of her?"

He stopped walking and slightly tilted his head to face Naruto. "I never took care of her."

Naruto said at a sarcastic manner. "We saw you lay her down full of compassion… and here you are telling us that you didn't take care of her." Naruto looked at him heavily. "Don't lie."

Sasuke looked straight. "It was the right thing to do."

"Then what's your reason of leaving us when you knew that, that wasn't the right thing to do." Naruto screamed.

"What do you want to prove, that I'm wrong?" Sasuke answered at his usual manner.

Naruto looked down and looked at both of his hands. He looked both of them, observing every bit of the droplets of the rain that splashed. "It would make no sense if I explained something that you already knew for the passed few years."

Yamato interfered. "This won't go to an end Naruto. Talking won't solve anything. Fighting is one of the choices, but then, it won't suffice. Their quantity is larger than us, and it's just too risky – they might end up to a choice that will involve Sakura. In short, we're in disadvantage. We have no choice but to-." These were the words that he said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his back. "What do you mean?"

Yamato sighed, and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, give us Sakura, in exchange for, the girl we captured."

Suigetsu abruptly looked at Sasuke at a worried manner. "Sasuke..."

Meanwhile…

"The essential sadness is to go through life without loving. But it would be almost equally sad to not ever get the chance to tell those you love that you loved them. You still have time. Don't waste it."

Sai looked at him. "If you really want an answer then…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this is the shortest I made… is it? Anyways, ****Just for thrills: Next chapter - The Trade, Her Choice.**


	8. The Trade, Her Choice

**Chapter 8 – The Trade, Her Choice**

Naruto looked down as he jumped at the branches… The things that just happened just bugged him - between them and Sasuke's company. He became so distracted and so irritated that he couldn't concentrate on what was going on at his surroundings.

_Flashback… (Continuation of Sasuke, Naruto, Yamato and Suigetsu's part)_

Yamato sighed, and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, give us Sakura, in exchange for, the girl we captured."

Suigetsu abruptly looked at Sasuke at a worried manner. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed, and then nodded after hearing Suigetsu's quivering voice. It was a request that he couldn't just deny that easily.

Yamato looked for a location, and ended up at a high cliff eastward. He pointed the destined place. "We'll meet there tomorrow-"

He stared upward and observed the rain. "The downpour is getting weaker, you could surely feel the presence of the sun tomorrow… We'll meet there tomorrow, exactly at dawn."

"hn" Sasuke straightly replied.

Yamato faced Naruto. "Let's go Naruto!" He looked back and started to walk. You could hear the splinters of rain splashing and falling at ever step he took.

Naruto twisted and faced Yamato. "But, Yamato-senpai! Sakura-chan's-" He shouted.

"Naruto!" He all of a sudden yelled. It was immature to speak when others were speaking. Yes he knew that, on the other hand, it was the only way that he could get his attention and at the same time stop him from his nonsense without hurting him. "Nobody wants this! Come now!" The shinobi's voice conquered his sense of hearing.

Naruto looked down; his closed fists were trembling at his sides. "Shit!"

Naruto tilted his head to face Sasuke. "You know what to do!"

Then Naruto quickly followed Yamato, and eventually disappeared through the stiff and taut trees.

_ End of Flashback…_

Naruto sighed. It really saddened him, for it to be that way. At that moment, he surely wanted to bring both of them back.

"Naruto! Look where you're going!" Yamato shouted.

Naruto swiftly faced up and quickly went to his left and eventually dodged the tree.

"Whew! That was close" Naruto ran through his hair. He looked back at his left to see his all-time-savior.

"Yamato-senpai! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto kept waving his hands to Yamato. "I'll be much more careful now of the big trunks." Naruto securely said and then looked to where he was headed.

"_Sasuke… you stupid idio_Oo0oo0OoO0o00ooO0oooOO0ooOoYyaAaaaAAAaaAaaAaAaOo0oo0OoO0o00ooO0oooOO0ooOo0cH!" Naruto yelled loudly. He ended up lying flat on his back facing upward.

"Why do I see flying ramen?" He asked himself. "Twirling ramen with wings… beef… chicken… ooohhh… so many kinds to mention… yummy, yummy, yumm! Wait a minute, is this heaven? I never knew that angels were ramen too! Now I know the reason why everybody wanted to go to heaven… oh my precious ramen wait for me!!!!!" Naruto's saliva was drooling over his mouth. Both of his arms were raised up like of a zombie. His hands were going at a circular motion, while his fingers where opening and closing – grabbing air.

Then, after a few minutes, the figures started to fade away. "Angel Ramen! Angel Ramen! Don't leave me!!!!" Naruto grabbed and grabbed and eventually ended at something in the middle of the circled ramen.

"Naruto!!! Let go of my nose!" Yamato got angry. Yamato grabbed his shirt and pushed and pulled him out of this world.

"Why you… Naruto!" _Scary Yamato mode_

"Stop it Yamato-senpai…" Hinata screamed her lungs out using her petite voice.

Yamato dropped Naruto and faced Hinata and her company. He arched one of his eyebrows and asked. "Shino, Hinata, Kiba, What are you doing here?"

Shino replied at a calm manner. "You didn't come back, we were worried. We thought something happened."

"Oh… I'm sorry… hehe." He put both of his hands at his pockets.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to wake her up.

"Oh Hinata-chan…!" From little eyes to eyes bigger than an owl's, the shocked Naruto has finished from his daydreaming.

"What happened?" Hinata examined his features if there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry, haha, I slipped. I didn't notice that the branches were wet." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"How could it not be slippery when it's raining? Stupid." Yamato teased as he looked at the two.

He shifted his eyes to Shino and Kiba. "Let's hurry back... I have something to discuss with you guys about Sasuke."

Collectively they yelped. "Sasuke?"

Meanwhile…

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu… "I told you to go in right? Why did you go out?"

Sasuke turned back and went in…

Suigetsu looked at the girl she was holding. _"Sasuke…"_

Suigetsu followed Sasuke and went in. Sasuke was in front of him. One of his knees was up as he was sitting. Juugo was sleeping at the very corner.

At the same pace as before, he walked towards Sasuke. He laid Sakura's head gently at his lap and released his grip from her body. Instantly, Suigetsu turned back and started to go out.

"You're going out?" Sasuke's tone at that moment would intimidate anyone as always.

Suigetsu stopped but didn't face back. "I'm gonna pay my debt."

"Then die." He was about to get his katana at his back but got distracted at the process. He saw her at his lap– her face.

"What do you want me to do, haunt you until you're contented? Dead people can't pay debts back Sasuke." Suigetsu said ironically.

Sasuke just stared at her. He knew that he was being mesmerized; he knew that he was being hypnotized; he knew that he was under the spell of her undying innocence but, he didn't move, he couldn't move.

And at that moment, Suigetsu vanished without a trace.

"Stop being such a Naruto, Suigetsu. It's my responsibility, because it's my decision…" Sasuke murmured.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair."To give her back…"

The shinobi has awakened from her slumber. She slid her fingers with the fingers of the hand that woke her, and never did she think of letting him go. "Do I really have to go?"

He refused to answer that question and looked at his side.

She rose up, and sat at her feet. She added another hand at her hold with stronger grip. She looked at him with teary eyes. "I have to go?"

He still didn't look at her. He was persistent to sustain his dignity and arrogance.

She looked at him, fully expecting the answer she desperately wanted to hear.

"You're a burden. You have to go." Sharp words have fled from his lips.

Without hesitation, her tears started to fall. She just looked at him – stared at the features of his face. All the gleanings of hope had gone astray. And unexpectedly, fate's decree has declared her guilty for the fact of being vulnerable enough… to understand – slowly, she let go.

"Tomorrow at dawn…" He continued.

"_Now I understand. It's his pride. Sticking to his word has always been his character. And even though it would cause the happiness of my life… he has no choice doesn't he? I love him Does he love me? But at this circumstance… So, the only way is…"_

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" She pushed him away from her as she yelled. She didn't look at him. No, she just couldn't dare to look at him.

He eyed her. Never did he expect-

"Tomorrow's trade… will be my choice." She looked at him with a serious stare.

-that she'd understand as much.

Sakura closed her eyes and faced down. "I'll go…"

At Yamato's Instant shelter [At that moment too…

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sai stared seemingly at Kakashi with those dull eyes once again.

Kakashi faced the shinobi with eyes full of expectation.

Sai took a deep breath in. "I could never surpass him…" His face mirrored depression as he faced down.

Kakashi was about to reach out his hand and put it on his shoulder, but then, as his arm was in mid-air Sai added words that made the picture a painting full of irony.

"I'll change…" Sai faced towards the straight face of Kakashi. "I'll be the man that she wants… the one that she needs… the man that she truly deserves." Sai spoke uncertain words but then were full of desire. "I'll-"

"Sai…" Kakashi said with a smile showing his satisfaction. "I know you will…" He said with a nod.

"Kakashi – sensei…"

Sai then walked pass him and went to the window. Kakashi didn't react; he stood there and waited at nothing. Sai leaned his body sideward and gently laid down his head at the window pane. His eyes looked as if he was waiting for something to loom out from the misty glass.

Kakashi smiled with his eyes closed. "Not even a single thank you." The shinobi murmured as he scratched his hair momentarily. After that, he drew out his hands, and then put it inside his pockets like always.

But in spite of his triumphant persuasion between him and his comrade, he sighed after he opened his eyes. _"I know that you'll be the man that she wants... the one that she needs… the man that she truly deserves now and maybe forever… but then-" _Kakashi turned around and faced the lad, and quickly examined his features from his tilted head to his feet.

Alas, Kakashi's eyes steadily stared at his face with his eyes full of curiosity and fear. A feeling that crept through his veins dwelt within him, whispering words of pity and sympathy for Sai. _"I don't want to see you fall… but then, there are things that a man should learn before he succeeds – standing up after falling isn't enough… a person shall be considered strong when he flies up after he stands from his defeat. You haven't yet learned that haven't you, Sai?_

Kakashi's eyelids arched down. _"However…A man of comfort isn't the man that she eagerly wishes to be with." _

Kakashi looked back up and faced the area where the only window was. He imagined his former student outside the misty window which Sai was viewing – he anticipated him with his eyes of anguish facing down at Sakura, holding his katana at his back as the raindrops sparked the two. Her head facing down at her hands together praying, her eyes were closed shut, and though it was raining, the tears falling at her cheeks were very visible even from afar. "_Sasuke…up to now, I know that her heart still shouts your presence, that she is still without doubt constantly prays for you – the man that she knows she doesn't deserve at all, but she knows that her life deserves." _

"A vision of the two of them…" Kakashi sighed.

He grinned a little. "Men, recently I've become more like this! Is this the effect of Make-out Tactics?" As usual he scratched his silver hair and laughed.

Sai's mind troubled him through his conscience, his goals, his beliefs, his ideals and his will of vengeance. _"Sasuke... I'll kill you"_


	9. Words of Parting

**Kinda OOC because of the last part ... anyways... enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Words of Parting**

A moment of dead air passed between the two. It has always been like this, hasn't it? Time passes by like a cliché all over and over again. Whenever there's a chance, there's a sacrifice that must be made between the two of them. And yet, even though it's all another loop of life, the price they were paying was getting higher and higher. But then in fact was supposed to be free – without a cost at all.

Little bits of light surrounded the two, because the fireflies started going in due to the rain. The rain started to weaken and just became a fast-falling drizzle with thunder. It was a beautiful ambiance? Yes, it was, except for the two of them.

Nobody broke the silence between the two until hard sobs were heard by his ears. He looked at her trying to peep at the face she was hiding from him. All he could see were the tears falling down from her concealed eyes.

"_Stop it… stop it Sasuke"_

She started crying more, she crossed her arms to her shoulders and hugged herself tight. No, she didn't lose her ground – she still looked down and rested herself to nobody.

"_Stop crying you idiot. Don't be such a crybaby…stop … stop cry-ing. You- you told him you'd go… stop it… stop… just stop…"_

The sound of an unsuspected gasp echoed. His hands were tightly wrapped around her. His fingers caressed her shoulders, and held her hands there. She faced her side, and found herself beside Sasuke. She could feel his hair's touch caress her cheek. She could feel his each and every pound of heartbeat just like it was hers. She could feel his breath roll over his hair and comforting her. She was united – she felt one.

"_And I have always felt special" _Sakura closed her eyes which led her tears to fall more. _"I have friends, and I have family. When you left me at that night, my friends, and my family just seemed too distant – too far away from me, just like you were. Thank you… because at this very moment, I finally knew the true meaning of special."_

Sakura felt his arms' grip tighter than before. She showed a smile that was never shown by anyone ever before.

"_And the meaning of special… is just simply: you. Never did I think that this would happen. Hehe…and the thought of being-"_

"You're not alone."

Sakura opened her eyes full of surprise. Her tears flew freely at his shoulder. Shocked and stunned, she didn't speak a word.

You could hear the little buzzes of the fireflies and the continuous splashes of the drops of rain. Silence defeated the better of the two.

Thunder roared upon the heavens to the ground. Light entered their shelter and little streaks of white shone upon their features at that moment.

Sakura backed up a little and headed for Sasuke's ears. She closed her eyes and whispered…

"Sasuke…"

"hn?"

She removed her hands downward and embraced him warm and tight. "Thank you…"

"_If only I could freeze this moment and stop time. I wish that this moment would never end."_

He released his grip at her shoulders and held both of her cheeks. She loosened her embrace and faced up to look at his red eyes.

"_I…"_

He drew her nearer. She gently rose up her feet. Both Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes, and finally, they kissed warmly.

"_love you…"_ Sakura's thoughts were so contented.

Coincidental, they both opened their eyes at the right moment. Sakura departed his lips and leveled her feet once again with the ground. Sasuke released his hand from her cheeks and put it at her shoulders.

Sasuke stared at her eyes. He never wanted to say the destined words, ever. That's why he said 'Thank you' before; because he knew that they were going to meet again. But then, this was the moment he was afraid that would happen.

Sakura felt his grip tighter than before. Same as him, she stared at his eyes.

Both of them were neither smiling nor frowning. It was serious. She felt it… she felt death.

"Sakura…"

Sakura fixed her stare tightly at his eyes. She never moved it.

"Good-"

Quickly Sakura faced down and shivered her shoulders, making his hands fall.

Sakura faced him once again. "I'm happy about all of this Sasuke. This is enough, don't worry, this is enough. But please, I'm begging you…"

Sakura held both of his hands… and cried.

"Please…" She rested her head upon his chest as she gripped his hands to hers tighter.

"Don't ever say good-bye…"

Sasuke looked downward, and watched her cry at him.

She looked up to him and said:

"If you say it… I'm not gonna go! I'm not gonna go! It's my choice isn't it? Isn't it! I'm not gonna go…"

She closed her eyes and placed her head back to his chest. "I'm not gonna go away from you… I'm not gonna go back to them…"

Sasuke left her grip and put his hands to his shoulder to make distance between them.

She faced him with eyes full of persuasion. All she saw was his face, shaking – telling her that it was wrong.

With total contradiction and disapproval, she retracted her stare and faced sideward. "Is it really wrong Sasuke?" She felt his hands depart from her shoulders.

Sasuke sighed and answered back at a worried manner but with eyes of anguish. "Sakura, stop." She heard the cling of his katana. "I might have no choice but to use this."

Sakura put her hands together, closed her eyes, and faced down. She cried and prayed.

The reflections of the lights being emitted were being sparkled by his katana and at her tears. Suddenly, it started to drizzle inside. Daffodils started to fall from nowhere too.

"_Suigetsu…"_ Sasuke thought.

She opened her eyes and twisted ungracefully. A smile escaped from her lips and her eyes widened after seeing the fall. She twirled and twirled with laughter as she looked up. Because of laughing and laughing, without knowing, the young ninja accidentally tripped. She closed her eyes afraid that she'd fall at the ground, but instead, felt her being caught by him at her arms.

He sat down and laid her head upon his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. Sasuke laid down his hand on top of her eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke…"

"We should get some rest now."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "I know…"

"Good-"

Sakura quickly opened her eyes at a surprise, removed his hand, and faced upward at him.

"-night"

Sakura was relieved and closed her eyes. Instantly, she slept.

"and… good-bye"

Sasuke noticed the stop of the fall of rain and the daffodils. He shifted his stare from Sakura to Suigetsu who was leaning at the opening of the snake.

"If Juugo finds out that you used a sleeping jutsu on him, you're dead." Sasuke said.

He looked back at Sasuke. "Looks like he's gonna kill me instead of you eh?" he smiled.

"hn"

"I'm gonna dispel it tomorrow."

He shifted his stare and looked at Sakura. "You said good-bye to her… and she didn't get to hear It." he frowned.

"What's that frown about?" Sasuke's sharingan locked into him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Suigetsu said happily joking as he waved both of his hands in front of him.

Suigetsu went inside, sat, and slept at the side of the opening.

Sasuke retracted his sharingan. _"Idiot… I'm not THAT stupid to not know that. I know… I know…"_

He stared at her without expression and thought of all their memories together and realized that everything that happened was an impossible fantasy. _"But…"_

Sasuke touched her hand and held it tight. _"This is unforgivable… I know… but… I know you just wouldn't take it."_

He sighed and smacked his forehead. _"Who am I to blame this on you? It's as if I could easily take it too."_

As Sakura was dreaming... A sin forbidden has been done. Sakura even at her deep slumber felt warm drops of water splash upon her cheeks. _"It's still raining" _She thought. But little did she know that they were the words left by his farewell – the first tears that came out from the eyes of a wanderer that finally found the place were he belongs, without her – without home.


	10. Betrayal of Time

**Sorry for the late update :P My schedule was so full!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Betrayal of time**

Sakura gently opened her eyes. Her eyes flew around – wondering what was going on. Her look landed at a familiar face looking towards her.

She reached her hand, and gently caressed his cheek.

"You're awake" Sasuke spoke. He gently released her from his arms and supported her until she could stand up.

"Sasuke-kun… what are we doing outside? Is it time already?" She spoke at a worried tone.

"No…" He answered looking down

She held his hands and gripped them tightly.

He faced at her and replied. "I just wanted to be with you… alone… for our last few moments."

A smile of immeasurable happiness escaped her lips.

Sasuke stared at her. He stared every single feature of her face. And at a blink of an eye, Sakura found her chin rested upon his shoulder. He embraced her tightly and securely. Sakura, instead of doubting, just smiled and closed her eyes.

_"I ask myself… do I really deserve this – do I deserve to be the source of her happiness after everything that I have done wrong to her? Do I deserve to see her smile? Do I deserve to be here… with her after everything?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

_"And after granting her happiness and giving her the love that I owed… I can't bare it…I can't believe that I'm leaving her… again."_

Sasuke opened his eyes and loosened his grasp. He held both of her shoulders and slightly pushed her giving distance between them.

Sakura looked up to him with a confused look.

"Sakura…"

"Yes… Sasuke-kun" Sakura said at a concerned manner.

"Remember… whatever happens."

Cold air ran through their cheeks which seemed like stopped time.

"I'm forever yours."

Sakura smiled and embraced him.

"Sasuke… I.. I…-"

"It's near dawn now Sasuke! We should get moving!" Suigetsu shouted as he went out of the snake. He gestured a yawn after he rubbed his eyes.

"Oops! Looks like I disturbed you guys." He said after seeing her hugging him. "Juugo let's go back in"

"Stop" Sasuke stated.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she gently let go of him. His eyes interpreted his answer… his answer to how much he loves her too.

"It's time… let's go."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to walk… together.

-at this point team Hebi with Sakura is walking at the destined place. –

[Author's note: the next part would let your volcanoes erupt.

A glimpse of light in front of them overpowered the enveloped darkness that was emitted by the trees. The rain stopped during early morning so the sunlight's raise was as high and hot as ever. And as they were getting closer and closer towards the light, the more Sakura saw the light fading. She couldn't see clearly, her eyes were full of tears.

Seconds passed by and turned to minutes. The clock didn't seem to stop from turning and turning. It flew by so fast, and all was well, it was the end – the final step. It was their last step… and, he… let go of her hand.

After the ray of light that struck her eyes blind for a few moments, she saw her comrades with Shino's company, and the girl she fought before. They were all in a serious look except for Karin.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd come and rescue me!" Karin was shouting and screaming.

Sakura slowly walked at the middle and waited for the release of Karin. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and cut the rope that binded her hands. Quickly, she jerked up, and ran towards the middle. Sakura and Karin eyed each other.

_"I'm so excited! Sasuke-kun!" _ Karin was thinking. She was so confident, so happy and glad. While Sakura was…

_"I'm so jealous. I'm jealous not because she's gonna be with him at his journey… but because she could easily choose where to go and which side to go so unhesitant… But then…" _Sakura looked down. And felt Karin's presence run pass her.

_"But then…" _She looked upward and looked at the people waiting for her.

_"I chose this… coz' it's for the best. He knew it was hard, so he's given me support and strengthened my being... I have no reason to judge him… or to distrust him. He knows what I'm going through, and he knows that I'm safe with them."_

_"Right… Sasuke?" _Sakura smiled as she twirled around to see his face at lease one last time.

Tears ran down at her cheeks. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't speak. She couldn't scream out loud the pain.

Karin was kissing him and embracing him tight. Seeing this made all her strength to useless waste. She kneeled down and rested her head upon her hands. She couldn't stop crying… her sobs made her pitiful. She hid her face from everything… from everybody.

_"Sasuke-kun… you liar... you just broke your promise …"_


	11. SORRY!

I'M soooo DEAD BY U GUYS RIGHT NOW. I'MMMM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I COULDN'T USE THE STINKIN INTERNET AFTER ANOTHER MONTH. UGHHH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS. BUT ON SUMMER. I SWEAR I'D RETURN BACK TO MY REGULAR EVERY WEEK UPDATES. I LEFT U A BIG CLIFFHANGER THERE. I'M REALLY SORRY!


	12. I Loved You

**Chapter 11 and 12 – I Loved You**

"Rasengan!" Naruto holding a large amount of chakra charged above Sasuke. A big explosion emerged as the technique collided. The hard soil became big boulders of rocks which were smashed and flew towards all direction, hitting every possible thing as the cliff started to break down. Everybody started to pump themselves. And all she could do… was cry…

"Shit" Yamato said so pissed finding Naruto. "Don't tell me he-"

The cliff finally cracked down. At that point, all they could ever do was to jump at the rocks until they reach down the hard way.

"_Everything's falling to pieces… What am I missing? Did I do something wrong? What do I need to give? Is there still something he wants? I want to know… I need to know…"_ Words fluttering at her mind while the wind enveloping her – trying to catch her as gravity forces her down. She was lying in the air. Doing nothing but look blankly to what was going on upward. Her tears flew above and splashed upon Sai's cheek.

Sai looked down and saw her… and her face looking at him. Sakura stared at him… _"Your eyes… they look at me with… a life of sorrow…"_

She closed her eyes. "_Life…" _And thought… "_Is that what you want from me? If I think about it… it's not that hard to notice that… it's the only thing I have left to render to you… it's the only thing left I could give Sasuke… and I'm willing to…"_

Sai jumped down and reached his hand to Sakura. He got his scroll and started to write. "Choujo Giga". A black spider appeared in the palm reaching for her hand. The spider bit him at his wrist and started to produce a thick, heavy string of web made of chakra, ink, and blood.

"_Is that what you want? Is it… my life?"_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sai's face… seeing Sasuke's features on him. He was nearer, only a few feet apart. She closed her eyes and felt the embrace of the cold wind.

"_Answer me Sasuke… answer me…"_

As the string was about to touch her finger… _"Just a little more…"_

"_Your silence…not even a single whisper… as always… If it's that then…"_

She closed her eyes and a wry smile escaped her lips… _"It's yours…"_

Sakura faced downwards and spread her arms.

"Crap. Sakura! No!" Sai Screamed.

Everybody looked at Sakura. Quickly, Shino pulled his sleeves and summoned out his bugs. The insects contracted to form a somewhat net and rushed down towards the fainted ninja. She caught her and gently laid her on the ground. The bugs surrounded and covered her to protect her, smashing all the rocks falling from above until the rocks diminished and eventually were gone. The moment Shino's feet touched the ground; the bugs came back inside him.

A large amount of dust covered the area because of the rock particles that had spread all over the air… and slowly it ebbed showing the Demon fox's glowing chakra and fierce eyes facing towards Sasuke. The chakra's unbelievable quantity enabled them to stop from running towards Sakura and stare where Naruto and Sasuke were.

When the dust completely faded…

"You piece of shit! If you want to play this game, fine! I'll play it alright…" His chakra up roared

Naruto tightened his grip on Karin's neck.

"Sasuk –sas- sa-" Karin trying to talk using the weak voice she has left until she eventually closed her eyes, lost herself, and fainted…

Naruto's sharp nails dug in deep as he twisted infused chakra to her skin, dissolving it slowly.

"This girl…" Naruto's piercing eyes shifted his look from Sasuke to Karin. "Tsk"

Naruto started to loosen his grip gradually, as he shifted his eyes to Sasuke. "You left me… you left her… you left everybody who loved you…"

Sasuke held his katana at his back, and prepared at a striking position.

Naruto looked down and closed his fist on his left hand "And you…"

"Naruto…" Hinata started to get pale. Her sight became vague and blurred as tears started to appear.

"Stop this… please…"

Naruto shouted at him angrily with angst using these sharp words: "Didn't forget about us but treated us like we never had anything right to do with you!"

Hinata froze and suddenly weakened… _"I couldn't move… and why am I feeling so tired all of a sudden. I feel so tired… and… dehydrated…"_

Sakura sat down properly and stared above. Naruto's scream woke her up from her rest.

"Treating us lower than your cronies!"

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered and looked down.

Sai looked at Sakura as she spoke. _"She's finally awake…"_

"Treating them… more important than us… and our friendship… and your love for-" Naruto stopped as he looked at Sasuke's blank face looking at him.

Sai stared at her… looking for the words she'd reply to the sweet sonata of what Naruto just said. _"I know I'd get hurt of what she'll say… but… I love her… _

"_I love her…"_

"_I love her."_

Sakura looked up to Naruto… "He doesn't love me Naruto… he never will…"

A sigh run out from Sai's lips. He closed his eyes and opened them once again… and walked towards Sakura.

Kakashi looked at him. Observing his movement. _"Sai… it's like you've learned nothing."_

"I don't give a damn if you don't care Sasuke!" Naruto stepped forward, making a huge crack on the ground

"You're my friend… she's my friend. And friends fulfill their promises! And I'm planning… to fulfill mine now. Can't you see that she loves you? Can't you see that she needs you?"

Sasuke didn't give an answer…

"If that's the case… You're such an Idiot Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

He threw Karin towards Sasuke on the fastest speed. Sasuke didn't catch her when he had the chance to. Instead, he avoided her like she wasn't any life at all. Apparently, someone had caught her – Juugo.

Sai stood beside Sakura as they both watched what was going on.

"Why didn't you catch her… you bastard!" Naruto's third tail appeared as he spoke these words.

Naruto suddenly came at Sasuke's side, and as he was about to scratch his face…

"Hey you with the red glowing chakra thingy… look who I got" Yelled Suigetsu.

"Hinata!" Screamed Naruto

"I'm so sorry… If I was just…" Suigetsu put his index finger on her throat.

"Now know why you felt so dry now? You see, I controlled the water inside your body and got a great percentage of it. Making your cells weak and making your body vulnerable. You're in the depths of death now, and guess who chooses if you live or die…" Suigetsu looked at her closer…

And smiled… "Me"

"Move and I'll kill her" He teased and looked back at Naruto

Naruto stopped and fixed his eyes on Suigetsu's

"Bring her down gently, unless you want to die right now" Shino, warning Suigetsu as he stood at his back, ready to attack him.

Suigetsu just smiled and as he started to twist back, Sasuke started to speak.

"Stop it"

Everybody looked at him as he pointed his katana to Sakura's neck, except for her, looking down.

"Let's finish this already, I still need to finish something, and I don't intend to waste my time fighting with you"

Sakura's tears started to fall from her eyes. _"You never loved me…" _Both hands holding the ground turned to fists. She was quivering – shaking like she was soaked in rain.

"Move Sai, and I WILL kill her" Sasuke said as Sai got his scroll.

Sasuke didn't even look at him and was still looking at her with no expression.

Sasuke was about to hit Sakura when a hand held the blade of his katana like it was nothing at all. She stopped it - Holding it hard making a deep wound on her fingers.

Sasuke and the rest of them were shocked as Sakura blocked the attack. "Let go Sakura…"

She looked at him… tears running down through her cheeks, her green eyes reflecting her hopes to be with him – hopes of change…

Sasuke tried to pull his katana back, but her grip tightened creating a deeper cut. The blood started to cover the katana as well it dropped from her hand to the ground.

She spoke to him using a broken voice, like she never did since they were young… "You broke your promise… which breaks everything… even my love for you."

"_I couldn't move… I… I…" _Sai's mind murmured.

Sakura looked down and slid her fingers down to the tip of his katana, spreading the blood all over it. _"It's not supposed to be this way… I know what I want… but I could never have it."_

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, and he looked at Juugo.

Sakura started to emit chakra from her hands .As she healed her wound, after a blink, she just heard the sound of the katana's friction to its cover, and the next thing she knew was that… Sasuke… was… gone…

Sakura looked at her healed hand… "I healed it…"

Kiba carried Hinata as Shino tasked his bugs to find herbs. Yamato and Kakashi dealt with Naruto. And Sai took care of Sakura, as she carried her under the trees. He let her lie down beside him – letting her rest. He covered her eyes, and he closed them, hiding her sight from the bright light of the sun.

"_But only he could heal my love for him now…" _The only thing he could do was look at her as she murmured words to herself – words which showed the verity she was living in.


End file.
